Vampire love
by xgeexbabyx
Summary: One chapter only. Something wasn't right. Hermione could sense it. What was wrong with Viktor?


Viktor had fallen asleep next to Hermione. He had been asleep for about two hours now and for some reason, Hermione couldn't. Something didn't feel right, something was wrong. He smelled different. It wasn't that he came back home with a cheap perfume like smell lingering about him, he just smelled so... good. He looked better too for some reason, he looked more handsome than she had last remembered when he had walked out of their house they shared together to practice Quidditch. Sex had been great, she had never felt so loved before. There was something that wouldn't leave her mind though as she looked at his naked body. He felt... cold. Not his emotions and his feelings towards her. He felt cold phisically. Was he sick?

She touched his skin. It felt smooth and so so cold. She was getting worried about him. He looked a bit pale too...

"Vhat Hermione?" he asked, after rubbing his eyes. He rolled onto his side and pulled her naked body closer to his, arm protectively around her waist. "Can't you sleep?"

She shook her head. "No," she said. "I can't. I'm just... There is just something in my mind that won't leave me."  
She sighed and took in a breath, his scent with it. She suddenly felt a great want for him and licked her lips lustfully. She then scolded herself for thinking in such a way. She had never been like this before.

Viktor licked her neck, sending her chills. He had never done that before, but it felt nice in a strange way. "Do you like that?" he asked. "You're tasty."

She laughed. "Very funny, I'm flattered."

He looked at her with a look of shock. "I'm serious! You are!"

She snuggled herself into his well built pectorals and side. "Help me go to sleep."

"You voke me up and expect me to help you sleep?" he asked with a grin.

She shrugged.

A moment of silence fell and she began to wonder. Why was he so cold? Why did he lick me like that? He said I'm tasty? She looked at him and found that he was asleep already. Why was he so good at falling asleep? She hit him lightly with annoyance. He opened an eye.

"Vhat?"

She gasped. "I thought you were asleep!"

"You voke me."

"Sorry." She sighed. "Why are you so cold?"

"Cold hearted?" he asked with a sad look on his face.

She shook her head. "Physically. Your skin his making my temperature drop, I'm really cold."

He let go of her, looking suddenly worried and muttered something to himself.

She frowned. "Viktor? Is something wrong?"

He nodded. "Very vrong. Vill you hate me if I told you something? For example, I'm a vampire."

"No," she said. "I would still love you."

He sighed, took a breath and looked at her. "I'm a vampire."

"WHAT!?" she screamed, falling out of their shared bed. She got up starkers and stared at him with shock. "You're a what?!"

"Vampire," he replied. "I got bitten."

"When?" she asked, worriedly.

"Today. After practice," he said. "This blonde witch wanted my autograph, I gave it to her and asked her to leave. She got mad so she bit me."

Hermione frowned. "She bit you for asking her to leave?" she said.

He nodded.

Hermione thought for a moment about Viktor. He was a vampire. It meant that he was going to live forever. What about her? After she left the world it meant that he was going to be all alone... "Bite me." she whispered.

"WHAT?!" he asked, standing up also starkers. She loved the view.

"Bite me." she repeated.

"It vill mean eternal life Hermione," he said strictly. "You sure-"

She nodded adamantly.

"Get in bed," he said with a grin. "I vant to make sure it doesn't hurt..."

He carried her down and lay prone to her. He kissed lips before kissing her neck. He sucked on it for a moment and left some saliva behind, a lot of saliva. "You ready?" he asked.

Hermione frowned. "How did she do it to you?" she asked.

"Vhat you mean?"

"The process."

Viktor frowned. "She was a strong girl, pushed me to the floor and kissed me and my neck before she bit me."

Hermione scowled. "And then?"

"I hexed her vhen the process vas done," he replied. "I vashed my mouth too. She had bad breath."

She smiled. "Good boy."

"Now I bite?" he asked.

She nodded and felt a sudden boost of pleasure as he bit her neck. It felt good and she could feel a rush of adrenaline go around her body. She was in heaven. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" she screamed as he continued to bite.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he mumbled through his biting. "I didn't mean to!!!!"

She laughed. "I was joking, it doesn't hurt," she said. "It actually feels quite nice."

He licked the remnants of human blood on her neck. "Process done, how do you feel? No more human blood in you."

She felt hot, too hot for normal. "Can you turn the AC on? It's hot."

"Just as I thought," he said. "I felt the same too."  
He rolled off of her before hugging her tightly. "I love you."

"Me too," she replied. "So now I have a vampire for a boyfriend?"

"As I have a vampire for a girlfriend." he replied.

_**A/N First fan fic. I know it's crap, did my best though. Please review**_


End file.
